Dying?
by katcuori
Summary: Realizing that your losing something is hard, but when they asked me to try and help them from dying out, I couldnt believe that I was the right person for the job. A/N: i know this sucks but it's the first time I'm writing again. CH.2 CAUSE I COULD.
1. All

Dying?

KC was hanging off the edge of her bed, in her college dorm. On the floor and there was a stack of her books for her classes. In the corner was the costumes that still needed some work. Also there were some odds and ends that needed to be put away. The one particular binder caught her eye. It was an old one that hasn't surfaced in a few years. It was the bindery that held her favorite story, "A Jewel in the Sewer." Okay so it's a fan fiction, but it was and has been a really good story. And as many agents since she's read it, and she started to feel bad about not keeping up her turtles. Let's just started to move in a good direction. Thinking back KC had known many people and gained many names. The first one was for penning Brandy'sFire, then came NinjaTurtleKat, NTK, or Kitty, and now KatCuori. Getting so caught up in the world around her that she hadn't even had time for what she use to love.

KC sighed as she got up from her bed and started to pick up some her things. She had a few hours before she had to go to work, and thought it would be a good idea to pick up a little and take a nap. Once most her stuff was put away, she laid down on her bed looking at the wall right side. It held a long row of posters that her and her roommate had put up them. The closest one to her was her Raphael poster, he was particularly her favorite one. Before closing her eyes KC noted that the window was open, probably due to her roommate for the room tended to get a little stuffy. Pulling up the covers KC rolled over to the right side and closed her eyes.

Feeling as though she couldn't have been asleep for more than a few minutes there was a nudge on her shoulder. She swatted the hand away in grumbled a bit about having five more minutes. This time the hand grabbed her shoulder and shook gently. With a light growled KC through the covers off and sat up.

"What the hell! I said five more minutes I would have to be any-." KC froze at what was before her eyes. The hand that had reached for her was green and only had three fingers. But that was not the only thing that made her stop. It was with the hand was attached to them that there were three more of them. KC could be the only thing her brain allowed her to do. She squeaked and through the covers over her head again.  
"This is only just a dream caused by the dining hall's crap food." She was shook again this time a little more rough followed by a Brooklyn voice.

"'Ey, get you're lazy ass up. We gotta talk to you."  
"Go away! You are nothing but a dream induced by bad food." Suddenly the covers room yanked from her, and in a natural reaction her fist came in contact with his jaw. She covered her and mouth with her now throbbing hand.

"Holy hell!" She now stared at the one she punched who just so happened in the holding his jaw wall his other three companions just started to snicker.

"You're really real! B-but how, what, huh?" The brain in purple cleared his throat and slightly stepped forward.

"Well, it's quite easy to explain. It really has to do with the parallel quadradic equation. You see-."

"Whoa, whoa, whao! If I know anything about this fandom, it's that one I will get lost in whenever he's saying, and two when it turns out I don't understand Donnie Boy here will actually get slightly disappointed. So let's skip the long part and give down to the summary." As predicted said persons face did fall and signed.

"In short, we became a real when we got a large fan base. The idea of us came from Eastman and Laird, but it was the following that we received that brought us into your world."

"That's all well and good, but what the hell are you doing in my room." It was time for the leader and actually stepped forward and speak.

"We're dying. We're losing a lot of our fans, and without the older generation it's harder for the newer generation to learn about us. We've almost forgot our origins all together. Without people believing in us, we may just end up vanishing forever."

"But you can't vanish forever, you guys are like 25 years old. You lasted this long and it's still going. Recently you guys had tour for a meet and greet thing, and there were auditions for new live action movie that is coming out 2011. It's gonna be impossible for you guys to vanish forever." The leader just shook his head and looked at her.

"Have you been able to find all of the old fan fictions that you used to read, besides the ones that you printed out." She stopped and looked to her laptop that was sitting on her desk. Slowly she shook her head and looked back to them.

"Wait do you guys also retain the memories of the fan fictions written about you?" This time Mr. Goofball cringed.

"No way, dudette. Do you have any idea of the nasty stuff written about us. We had the gross outs of reading them. Those fan girls are totally crazy." KC crossed her arms under her breasts and raised an eyebrow at him. He chuckled rubbing the back of his head nervously. "Present company accepted of course."

"Okay, I understand that a lot of the old fans are disappearing, I mean jeeze it took me forever to find one fourth of the old fan fics I love. But what can I do, I'm just a college girl, a freshman at that. And I was never really big or well known in the fan circles."

"Look toots, we admit we don't know much about you, but we need someone from the older generation that has us still fresh in their mind. And with you it's obvious." The attitude finally spoke somewhat civilly to me as he tapped the poster I have of him and a cocky smirk spread over his face. With a sharp glare she quickly punched him in his thy since he was standing by her bed.

"Jerk!" but she only saw his grin grow wider.

"And that's why you like me." This caused KC to roll her eyes and mumble something along the lines of stupid turtle.

"Okay, so when me ask you this again, what exactly am I supposed to do?" the

"Put up more stories dudette. Tell the younger generation about us. We may not like fan fiction, but we know them more out there the more fans we have." The brightly smiling turtle spoke up again. This made KC to sit still for while in contemplation. Her eyes lingering on each of the turtles individually. Then her eyes landed on her favorite and she took a deep breath and sighed.

"I can't do it, you got the wrong girl. Sorry guys, but I haven't written anything in a long, even before my former best friend and I fought." The turtles were silent for a moment with sadden looks on their faces, all except for one. He bent down and picked up the humongous binder that had a picture on it from the comic book days. He turned to her with a serious face and handed her the binder.

"I don't think so. Yer the girl we need. We've been saving people for twenty-five long ass years. All we're askin' for is a bit of your stupid time, or are you the failure you make yourself to be. Cause if that's it then I ain't got time for this."

KC bit her lip and glared down at the binder then up to him. But his face wasn't cocky or any of his usual traits, it was beyond serious. It was as though his older brother's personality kind of merged with his. Her face softened and she looked to all the others.

"Okay, I'll give it a shot. On one condition….." They all looked at her slightly confused but waited. "You come back to see me again so I know I'm not dreaming or gone crazy." A smile finally graced her face and the turtle were relieved and ecstatic. Suddenly she was tackled in a bear hug by the goof-ball who was saying how totally awesome this was.

The next thing KC knew was that her roommate was shaking her and shouting at her that if she didn't get up now she would be late. Sitting up she was slightly groggy and looked around. There was no one in the room except for her and her roomy.

"Hey Mand, did you see someone leave the room at any point? I thought someone was in here." The brown haired woman shook her head no and said she probably dreamt it. KC sighed with a yeah then moved her left hand on her bed to feel something under it. There was a mini scroll like paper there with a ripped red piece of fabric tied around it. Quickly KC tried to open it rather clumsily. Then a huge smile spread across her face and she rolled it back up, putting the fabric back on it and put it her pocket.

While at another boring day of work she was able to take a moment to sit. She took out the piece of paper again and smiled.

~See you soon, after we kick some ass.

Catch ya later,

Raphael

P.S. I'll get yo back for the Jirk thing.~


	2. Long Time

It had been a long time since she last saw them. Too long and starting to think it was all made up in her head. The only shred of evidence that it was reality was the paper that held the message of their return. Yet even that hope had seemed to be fading fast. Cuori had to press on with her life and try to put her childish hallucinations behind her. Going through these things while in college could seriously have a negative effect on her future. Really she could only live her life in the routine that she was set in. Wake up, go to classes, go to work, eat some time in there, homework, some times with friends, sleep, and repeat. It was a dull life, made her think of pencil pushing jobs. There was one point where she hated that idea. It was why she became an art student with an emphasis in mixed media of oil pants, charcoal/cante, gesso, and ink. Yet even going to the studio happened around the same time every day. There was hardly anything new and refreshing for her to do. She even could not get herself motivated to write much anymore. There was a brick wall in her mind that was built due to her mundane life. It was Friday night and she had nothing. Getting three days off of work was nice and all, but all her class work was done and all the projects in the studio was finished. That and all of her friends were not available to quiet literally do anything.

As she sat on her computer and groan left her lips in the frustration of nothing to do. She had watched her list of movies for the night and felt like she needed to get out. Her golden eyes sliding over to the iHome clock on her night stand to see it was only eleven at night. Which just made her groan yet again. Cuori's roommate had left for the weekend to go and visit her girlfriend so doing anything with her was out of the question. With a sigh she stood and retrieved her bright green ninja turtle sweater and her purse before heading out. The need to get out was too great and the fact that she was twenty-one now meant she could go to the bar; which was where her feet were taking her this time. The local bar/club was not bad, a good place to meet some interesting people who might have a common interest. The only issue was that she looked young for her age. Always getting carded at the door was not so bad, it was just when she had to get double checked at the bar. What was worse was when some tipsy guy came up to her and tried to escort the 'little girl' out of the 'dangerous bar'. Oh that pissed her off to no end that she almost nailed that guy right in the groin. Luckily for the guy the staff there help the man off of her and took him to the exit.

Entering the bar she hunkered down and already had her I.D. out before the guy even asked. Getting a cider she just sat there casually watching the people around her. There were several couples at the bar laughing and talking. A few guys off to the side in a group were a bit rowdy and getting annoying. It really didn't bother her, until they pointed her out sitting there alone. One guy came over and put an arm over her shoulders. Startling her she leaned away from this unknown man.

"Hey pretty thing. Aren't you a bit young to be here?" Leaning in close the man's breath reeked of what could be a mix of beer and _Jägermeister. He was sloshed. She moved to shrug off his arm; when that didn't work she then lifted her hand and removed his arm manually. _

_"No, I am twenty-one exactly. Thank you for your concern though." Was all she could say to stay polite and to show the guy that she wasn't interested at all. Unfortunately he could not take a hint it seemed and threw his arm back over her. The grin upon his face was very much less than filled with concern now; it was more of interest and mischievousness. _

_"Well then. You can come and party with us."_

_"No thank you." Came her flat toned voice, not even giving him the curtsey to look at him. She went to take another sip of her cider when he practically yanked her off the bar stool and almost caused her to drop her bottle._

_"Cm'on! It'll be fun! We can-." The man cut off with a yelp of surprise and pain when his arm was yanked off of her and twisted behind his back. Whirling around to see who had caused the drunk to make such a noise. There was a short man in a trench coat and a fedora with big black slacks. The scarf covered a good portion of his face so it obstructed her view of him. But she froze at the voice that came from under the scarf. Her heart started to pound faster bringing her adrenalin up. It was that gravely New Yorker accent ringing in her ears that caused her mouth to hang open._

_"The lady said she ain't interested. Go back ta yer friends and think about sobering up." The drunk just kept yelling curses at him as the new guy just turned with both around rather quickly and shove the inebriated man back to his table. It took Cuori a bit to get her mind back to working order as the man turned around and she could see sharp hard hazel eyes looking to her from under the fedora. When she did come to her senses she couldn't help but smile at him._

_"Long time no see, dude. I owe you a drink for that one." She couldn't really see his face but she could easily tell he was smiling under those layers. They moved themselves to a corner of the bar after she ordered another drink and they sat in silence for a bit. Until he finally broke it._

_"I see you ain't writing much anymore." She looked up to him to see he was looking right at her. Knowing full well the personality that was given to him by his creators and that this was a different thing for him, she just shrugged and took a swig of her drink. _

_"I really haven't had the time. School, work, family issue, shit hitting the fan with my ex. Also I haven't seen you guys in over a year. I was starting to think I had dreamed you all up. Or worse." He looked at her for a bit then took a swig of his own drink. _

_"Ya thought you were hallucinating." She could only nod quietly and keep her eyes down. "It ain't the first time that's been thought."_

_She looked up for a moment then looked back down her drink. She was quiet in her own thoughts. "When this night is over will I wake up from this dream again? Will I have to go back to my grown life?"`_

_"Ya could make it more interesting yourself. Yer the only one making it damn boring as it is. The same thing every day. I could tell you yer schedule from memory." Her eyes darted up to him in first surprise. _

_"You know my schedule?!" He shrugged and took another drink as though this news should not be shocking to her. But this would conclude he had been watching her for several days. She reached over and punched him on the shoulder as hard as she could. He bairly flinched but it caused him to look at her. There was a big smile on her face "Jerk! You should have come up to me sooner."_

_He couldn't help but smile and shrugged again. This was typical of him, a nice guy under that rough exterior. Her smile softened as she looked down to her purse. She reached down and pulled out the rolled up paper that was left to her. Setting it out on the table. It was hard to tell with barley being able to see his face at all through the shadowing and the fact he refuses to remove the scarf. Yet Cuori could see he was looking at it. Either wondering what the significance behind her pulling it out or he knew, she could not tell behind the neutrally blank feeling she was getting from him._

_"I had to keep proof to tell myself I wasn't crazy." He nodded at her words as though he understood. She was not going further explain that he was her favorite. There was a reason he always was thrown front and center when her stories came to play. But at the same time she never wanted to pair him with anyone. Like he was never meant to be with anyone because he was perfect as he was. There was the one story where he had died from her darker days of life. Yet that was the only time she paired him with some random chick and it showed that pairing like that would end in tragedy. "You are going to come around more often, right? The others too? I don't need to think I'm going crazy again."_

_"Yeah we'll be around more. Ya got my word." She smiled a bit and nodded. They sat in silence for a bit more finishing their drinks. After that he walked her back to her dorm since it was almost one in the morning. She fumbled with her keys as they reached her dorm door. After getting the keys she looked to him to make sure he did disappear yet. Smiling to see he was still there. Her hand extended to him for a hand shake. "I guess I'll be seeing you around then, Raph." _

_A three fingered hand reached out and grasped her own and he lifted his head high enough for her to now fully see his face. The round turtle face had his trademark grin towards her. As he shook her hand he nodded to her. "See ya, sprite." _

_For that nickname she punched him in the shoulder with a laugh. Turning around to open the building door; to step into the warm air that would flow out from the building. Then something dawned on her suddenly and she turned back towards him only to see him gone. She couldn't help but laugh. This was going to be an interesting school year. _


End file.
